


Beans, Fish, and Saws

by TheFailedTrials



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Bean guitar is gender neutral, Friends to Lovers, Gen, I APOLOGIZE, Other, Sally works at a fish market, Unrequited Love, Wilbur Soot is mentioned near the end
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:34:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28350228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFailedTrials/pseuds/TheFailedTrials
Summary: Bean Guitar (any pronouns but mostly uses they/them) and Sally have been friends for a long time. They were always there for each other and nothing could separate them. That is until Bean catches feelings and they start to wonder if they should risk their friendship for some stupid feelings? But Sally has something else on her mind. Something that could tear their friendship apart if she pursues it.Aka your average friends-to-lovers fanfic, (with a dose of angst and murder), but it's a guitar and salmon and the dialogue is poorly written.
Relationships: Bean Guitar & Sally the fish, Bean Guitar/Sally the fish
Kudos: 1





	1. Delis

**Author's Note:**

> Hey Taylor. I guess you are reading this on stream.  
> The dialogue is poorly written and I tried to write a good story.  
> I also have not been to a deli in forever so I'm sorry if this is not how they run things.  
> Well, I'm Wiccapedia. The one who decided writing this would be a good idea.  
> Let's hope it was.  
> Anyways, enjoy.

The bell rang as Bean opened up the front door of the deli. The smell of salt and dead fish hit them like a truck, but they ignored it as they saw a familiar face peek over the counter. It was Sally, the owner, and worker of the deli since she didn’t trust anyone else to work. Even if it would save her time, she really couldn’t care less. Sally was up to her elbows in cod, slicing and filleting them with no problem. Then, she placed them in the display case, which was surrounded by ice. 

Her autumn-red hair was tied into a bun and covered by a hairnet. She was light-skinned but also had tan lines that were very obviously sprayed on since it was the middle of winter. She was pretty short but always argued that she was tall. Even if she wore six-inch platform boots, she would still be shorter than Bean. She was always happy and would make sure everyone was in a good mood/took care of themselves. She was the equivalent of a mother you never had. Or you do have. It’s just being said for story purposes. 

She had these aquamarine eyes that would always light up when she saw Bean. When Bean first saw this, they thought that she liked them, but quickly realized how stupid they were when she started talking about crushes that she thought she liked but was wrong (the crushes stopped by and then left). 

“Bean!” Sally exclaimed happily, nearly throwing herself over the counter to hug Bean. 

Bean returned the hug, chuckling at their friend.

“Bean! Oh my goodness. I’ve missed you so much! When were you telling me when you got back?” Bean had completely forgotten they went on a trip. They headed to the South to fish to, well, fish. 

“Yeah. Yeah. I’m back. I wanted to surprise you and get you something, but I realized if I wanted to get here in time to watch the sunset with you, I’d have to just bring the fish. But, Sally, do you want to watch the sunset?” 

“I would love to, Bean! Let me close up shop first. Where’s the fish by the way?” 

“Fish? What fish? WAIT. THAT’S WHAT I FORGOT. THANKS, SALLY!” Bean yelled as they ran out, booking it down to the docks where sacks of fish laid. 

Bean did not know if the fish in the bags were dead or alive, but they didn’t think it mattered since it was going to be killed anyway (jeez bro). There were probably 3 bags, each holding an assortment of fish. The ones that they could tell apart were the trouts, sunfish, shiners, cod, tuna, and salmon. They knew Sally was not going to be happy about the salmon. They would probably have to comfort her as she cried about the fish having families, and they did since Bean took the opportunity to catch a lot of fish with a net. 

They took a deep breath, mentally preparing themself for the tears, and brought the third and last bag into the shop. When they entered, Sally was already getting rid of the scales and gutting the fish. Bean stared at her and she waved at them. They waved back, but it was more of an unsure wave, the one you give when someone is waving at you, but you don’t know if they are waving at you or someone else. 

“Aren’t you closing in a few minutes?” Bean asked, swinging the bag over their shoulder and walking into the freezer-room. 

“Yeah, why?” Sally asked, placing whatever fish she didn’t get to that day into a barrel of ice water. 

“Why are you gutting the fish now?” Bean asked, genuinely confused. 

“So I don’t have to come into work early, dummy,” Sally playfully punched Bean’s arm. 

Bean, now thinking about it, realized it made sense. 

“You always call me the dummy, now it’s my time to call you it.” Sally chuckled at Bean’s face and finished with the fish, tossing the plastic gloves into the trash can. 

Bean began walking out of the shop, Sally following behind them, but not before closing the deli. When she realized that Bean was leaving her behind, she called out a “Wait up!”, to them and they slowed their walking so Sally could catch up. Bean basically dragged her to an abandoned house (we aren’t going to get into the backstory of that house. That’s for later), which they entered. They climbed up the unstable staircase, nearly falling through a couple of times, and eventually reached a window that opened out to the roof, which showed a beautiful angle of the setting sun. They both said nothing but got onto the roof. 

“This is...really nice Bean. Thanks for showing me this and watching the sunset with me!” Sally gave Bean a side hug, which they again returned. 

“No problem, Sally.”

They both sat there for a while, watching as the sky darkened. It took a while and Bean could feel Sally leaning against their shoulder. They looked at her with a confused look and shrugged their shoulders. But in reality, they were freaking out like crazy. Their heart was beating faster and felt like it would explode out of their chest. But Bean couldn’t exactly figure out why they were feeling like this. But that was a problem for another day. All they have to worry about now is the sun setting and Sally leaning on their shoulder.


	2. The Abandoned House

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The backstory of the abandoned house is discussed, Bean remembers ghosts, and Sally finds something interesting in the house next to her deli. Also, I would recommend skipping this chapter, it's not the greatest, and it's pretty triggering.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello. It's me. Ya boy.  
> I did not plan to update this.  
> But then I realized there was an abandoned house I can go into detail about, and I got inspired to write again.  
> The dialogue is still bad. Nothing much has changed.  
> Also, this story was made because I joined Taylortade's twitch stream (you should definitely follow them) and someone mentioned a bean guitar.  
> And now you have this.  
> I guess enjoy? I'm not too sure either
> 
> If you skip the triggering part, Bean just remembers what happened to the abandoned house family regarding a murder and another theory.  
> -ALSO PLEASE READ THIS-
> 
> I would not recommend listening/reading this chapter if you don't like  
> -The discussion of murder  
> -Discussion of how someone died  
> \- Gun mention  
> -Discussion of harm being done to a child  
> This is all in the second paragraph.

Bean woke up early the next morning but they didn’t understand why. Their college classes weren’t until 10 a.m. and the deli didn’t open until 9 a.m. But Bean found themselves standing outside of the abandoned house at a chilly 6 a.m. The wind rushed by, ruffling their hair and causing them to grab onto their elbows in an attempt to warm themselves. The house looked strangely welcoming than it did the day before. The house was the Briggs’ house, home to the Briggs Family. The Briggs lived in a small town, next to a bridge, which was deconstructed and turned into a port. There are many, many stories of what happened to the Briggs family. The two that are talked about frequently is the Bloody Briggs Murder and the Briggs Bridge Tragedy. 

WARNINGS AT TOP APPLY NOW 

In the Bloody Briggs Murder, the Briggs were murdered in their household at approximately six a.m. on June 10, 1995. According to the evidence left behind, the attacker was robbing the house at the crack of dawn when the only daughter, Michelle Briggs, woke up to the sounds of footsteps. She walked out of her room and stood at the top of the stairs, trying to see if her parents were downstairs, in the pitch-black house. The father was the first to awake to his daughter’s screams. It does not go into detail about what the attacker exactly did to the kid, but her body was found sawed to pieces around 1 p.m. on June 12. The father’s body was found with one bullet in his upper chest from a single action revolver, shot at point-blank with a silencer. The mother was said to have fled the house after finding her husband’s corpse and is being treated at a facility in another country. The country was never mentioned in hopes that the murderer would not find her. 

In the Briggs Bridge Tragedy, a plane is rumored to have crashed into the Bella Cooper Bridge. The Bella Cooper Bridge was named after the founder’s daughter who was rumored to have drowned in the river under that bridge. Nobody found her body. (I know this is getting very dark, you can turn around if you want). The crash collided with many vehicles and caused the bridge to collapse. Many people died that day, including the Briggs Family. But this theory has not been proven either, as well as the murder. But the police are leaning more towards the murder, since more evidence is present. 

WARNINGS END NOW CONTINUE WITH STORY

Bean took a deep breath and stepped away from the porch, since they were not in the mood to deal with any past ghosts or anything willing to haunt them. They made their way back to their apartment, but first explored the city. The city was not as bustling as New York but not as deserted as Copehill Down, England. It was in the middle, with a few corner stores and a couple of food trucks, but if the food trucks weren’t there, it would look like it was still from the Victorian age. Houses that were once made of mahogany were ripped apart and the mahogany stolen. The wood was probably sold at a carpenter’s place for a good $15 dollars per foot. But that is what they thought and they were probably right. 

Sally sighed as she entered the deli. She promised herself that she would get a good night’s rest, but had been feeling queasy the past couple days. She had been sleepwalking and had caught herself at the door of a vacant shop outside the alleyway of her deli. She could not remember the importance of it or when it ran out of business. But ever since she moved here, she had always appeared in front of this shop. It was really starting to creep her out and she never stepped foot in that building because she was scared of it. But today, that changed. 

Sally took deep breaths, trying to calm herself down. She placed one foot in the shop and then the next. She continued this process until she was fully in the shop, standing in the middle of it. Looking around, the place looked like it had been abandoned for years, and she bet it had been. The walls were cracked and peeling, the roof gave out and showed bits and pieces of the morning sunrise, and the food on the shelves had expiration dates that dated back to 1998. She began to investigate more, finding a second floor with the roof gone. She understood why it was vacant, because the store dated back more than 20 years meant that it would be a lot of money to repair it. 

But one thing in the corner caught her eye. She saw a shine from the corner. When she got closer, she saw that it was a cloth, covered in glass. There was so much glass that even if she tried to brush the glass off, she would get cut some way. Slowly, but surely, she pushed the glass off of the bag with the tip of her foot. The cloth was tied up tight and it took her a while to get the knot undone. When she did, she saw crumpled up newspapers. She cocked her head with a confused look and picked up the newspaper. It was a story of the Briggs murder, but more importantly, the little girl. She placed the newspaper aside and looked at what the glass was hiding. She stood there, frozen in fear. 

Inside the cloth was a saw. Stained with blood.


End file.
